The invention relates to a machine having a main conveyor of sheets, for the formation of booklets with intercalated multiple sheets, which presents seats for piles of sheets and sucker means--or equivalent--for transferring single sheets from the relevant pack to a plane where booklets are to be formed, which is slightly inclined and which is part of the main conveyor, the conveyor being able to provide intermittent advancements.